


Soriku OTP Song Meme

by crystalrequiem



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, I suppose, M/M, Song Meme I found somewhere., Soriku - Freeform, avoid if those things are triggers, minor refference to cutting and flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrequiem/pseuds/crystalrequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme: put music library on shuffle, write a drabble for each of the first 10 songs. You only have until the song ends to complete the drabble. Go.</p>
<p>A study on the slow development of Sora and Riku's relationship in 10 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soriku OTP Song Meme

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited these just a teensy bit, and put them in chronological order. Other than that, this is really the roughest kind of writing. A very kind follower on my tumblr encouraged me to go ahead and polish/post this last night and so here we are. 
> 
> I may take a couple of these and develop an actual fic in the near future, but this was just supposed to help with my writer's block on the main story I'm working on. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Hurts like heaven—Coldplay  
  
Riku woke days later, half expecting everything to have been a dream. But no. when he looked at his hands, they were his own. When he forced himself to sit up, his side screamed at him in pain. He knew the exact layout of the room upon waking, he could still see without seeing, but his ability to do anything with the darkness was gone.  
  
And...  
And Sora was in the chair next to his bed. Asleep.  
  
Riku ached just to see that stupid, sleeping face. He wanted to weep and laugh all at once. It hurt, but god. Thank god. Sora. Sora was here and Sora still wanted him and Sora had almost decided to rot away with him on a beach, side by side for eternity. Had that really happened?  
  
Somewhere in between the lapsing waves of his conscious mind, Sora must have awoken  
He found himself staring those beautiful blue eyes down.  
  
"Hey, you alright?”

  


Nobody puts baby in a corner—Fall Out Boy  
  
Riku glanced at his friends out of the corner of his eye. There they were, Sora and Kairi. He wished he could close his eyes and blind himself to their flirting, but even in the pitch black he’d be able to see it. That was the price he’d paid—what he’d done to himself to make sure he’d get Sora back.  
  
But he hadn’t gotten Sora back at all. Not really. He’d saved Sora, for certain. He’d made it so Sora’s sunny smile could once again grace the shores of Destiny islands.  
  
Too bad that smile never seemed to be meant solely for him  
  
That was what he’d really wanted, right? To keep Sora for his own. Not to save him.  
  
Riku curled into himself, pressing a hand to his eyes with near bruising force. He didn’t want these vicious thoughts. He didn’t want to hurt like this—to be so angry with Sora, to hate him just because he couldn’t have him.  
  
Hadn’t that been the problem to begin with? It seemed like a million million years ago but he was still making the same mistakes, still fighting the same dark jealousy.

  


Suki daisuki—Lin Kagemine  
  
He couldn’t do this. Sora probably had no idea what this was doing to him but he couldn’t take it any longer. The frequent brushes of skin—the open smiles, long looks and emotion-filled glances. Sora was drawing him in even further and the dork didn’t even know it.  
  
It was time to tell him. He had to get this off his chest or suffer with it for all eternity. And if he had to bite his tongue when Sora told him how important he was one more time, when Sora begged him to smile, he—  
  
“Hey.” He murmured as Sora stepped in to their secret place. He didn’t even have to turn around to see Sora had arrived. He could recognize the kid’s presence nearly a world away by now.  
  
“You know how freaky it is when you do that?” He ignored Sora’s lighthearted teasing with practiced ease. He knew the teen didn’t really mean it and that almost made things worse. Why was everything with Sora so easy? Everything except getting his feelings off his chest.  
  
“I—Sora… I” His throat went dry mid sentence. Riku cursed under his breath. No. He was going to say it this time. He was going to explain—stop the feelings poisoning him from within. “I just wanted to say I uh—”  
  
“Oh yeah! By the way,” Sora interrupted, and Riku shook his head. Poor Sora. He was a bit ADD at the best of times. And even with Riku stammering uncharacteristically, the cave drawings on the wall distracted him. “I made a drawing of Kairi last time I was in here. Did you see it? I think it’s the best one in here, probably.” Riku’s heart fell, words dying on his tongue.  
  
“Yeah,” he answered, after he’d swallowed his bitterness a few times. “Yeah, it’s pretty good.”

  


Lights—Ellie Golding  
  
The dark is too hard to beat  
  
He turned and cut at another foe, another nobody. They were endless, all coming at him in a terrible wave, and for all his prowess and training he didn’t know if he was going to make it through this. He kept going anyway. He had to. He pushed through the pain of a thousand grasping, slashing claws because there was no other way to save Sora. And Sora meant everything. He’d defend Sora to his dying breath, and that was looking a little more likely than usual right now.  
  
He turned to the left, slashed to his right. Nothing seemed to save him. Claws landed with greater and greater accuracy he didn’t have long before he ran out of blood to spill. He leaned more heavily on the power of darkness, let it flow through him. It didn’t matter how disgusting it made him feel. It was worth it. Sora was worth it.  
  
“Riku!” Sora’s voice echoed through the dark. Was it a memory? He didn’t know, and he didn’t have time for hallucinations. He needed to keep—  
  
“Riku!!”  
  
He woke up from the nightmare to find his best friend, perfectly whole, holding him down to the bed. Riku’s sheets were drenched in sweat. He must have been trapped in that nightmare for a long while.  
  
“Are you alright?” Sora asked, gravely. His perfect brow was furrowed with worry, and Riku could only just resist the temptation to reach out and smooth the lines back out. He wished he could have that right.  
  
It didn’t matter. Sora was here, and that was enough. It had to be.  
  
“I am more than alright.” He settled for the answer when his breathing had slowed to the level of a rattling gasp. And it was only a little bit of a lie.

  


Last Resort—Papa Roach  
  
“Wh—why?” Riku looked up from the lacerations on his own legs. He’d forgotten about them in his ridiculous happiness. They’d become habit and he’d nearly forgotten they were there. He used to be so frightened of anyone finding out. He wondered when he’d stopped caring.  
  
They were the index of his sins. All the times he’d done wrong. All the darkness he hadn’t been able to keep at bay.  
  
“Riku, you—you can’t keep doing this. If you had ever gone too far— I—If I lost you, I—”  
  
“Would It matter?” The words escaped him before he could stop them. Sora looked at him as though he’d just shattered the world.

  


Our lawyers made us change the name of this song  
  
“So where are you going?”  
  
Riku turned away, unable to meet Sora’s eyes. He didn’t know how to say it. He didn’t know what to do, it was just—being on destiny islands was great. It really was. He hadn’t realized how much he’d miss the place. It was just that he didn’t feel like he… fit now.  
  
He’d never really felt welcome in his own home. It hadn’t been a problem, really. He’d had Sora and that was… still good but it was just… he felt like he didn’t deserve to be here. Like by being here he was somehow ruining everything that Destiny islands was supposed to be..,.  
  
He felt like he was sucking all the light out of the world with his presence.  
  
Even if he knew he’d abandoned the dark.

  


Drumming song- Florence +The Machine  
  
Sora walked into a room, and Riku dropped everything he was doing to turn and face him. Sora spoke, and Riku listened. Sora so much as tripped, and Riku was by his side. It was like he was constantly in tune, like Sora broadcasted some kind of signal Riku just couldn’t help but receive.  
  
It had gotten to the point that everyone in the damn castle had started to take note. Everyone but Sora. Even Goofy had taken to chuckling behind his hand when Riku proved once again that Sora’s presence was enough to make him forget what he’d been saying.  
  
He really wished they wouldn’t tease him about it. He was thick skinned, sure, but Sora was the one thing he just couldn’t joke about. Sora was a wound on his heart and a balm to it all the same. He knew his place and he knew Sora didn’t want him. Not like he wanted Sora… not enough to make the world go completely still with nothing but the rhythm of his breathing.

  


Calling all skeletons—Alkaline Trio  
  
“You sure?” Riku asked as he watched Sora step toward the edge of this strange, tiny world. Of course he was sure. There were things he had to do. It didn’t lessen the sting of Sora’s leaving any more.  
  
And Sora just turned back and looked at him with that boundless grin, and probably said something for all Riku couldn’t hear it. He felt as if he were being abandoned. He didn’t know if he could take not being by Sora’s side—he’d spent far too long in the dark, wondering, worrying if his best friend was okay. If he was still alive. He didn’t know if he could deal with that a second time.  
  
It was ridiculously easy for Sora to open the gate to the next world by himself. Riku didn’t know what he was looking for or why he couldn’t come with. He just knew that the moment Sora disappeared he lost the strength to stand.  
  
What he’d managed to say was “Be careful.”  
  
After all this time, he could only sit here in the aftermath and wish he knew how to say, “I love you” instead.

  


Dare-Gorillaz  
  
“Riku, are you avoiding me?”  
  
“No, of course not.” He turned away, trying desperately not to let Sora see the shift of his eyes, or the way he wanted nothing more than to cringe. He’d been trying to keep his best friend at a distance. That was true. But it was only because if he didn’t, he might just wind up pinning the brunette to the nearest surface and kissing him silly.  
  
“Riku,” Sora called, and he just sounded so sad… and Riku couldn’t—he couldn’t keep doing this. “Don’t lie to me.” He’d promised himself he’d never hurt Sora, and here he was. Only the gods knew why Sora still cared about him at all, but he needed to be there for the dork and he couldn’t do that if he was running away from his own feelings. He’d just have to… get over it.  
  
“Okay, yes. A little.”  
  
“Why?” Sora asked brokenly. Riku took a deep breath, pulled the perfect lie from the hidden recesses of his subconscious….  
  
And wound up pressing his lips to Sora’s

  


Truckin’ (The Cotton Club soundtrack)  
  
Sora pulled him into the dance with that stupid grin and so much light and how could he possibly say no?  
  
He didn’t have enough cognizant ability left to be embarrassed when Sora looked at him like that. Like he’d put the sun in the sky.  
  
“Come on, Riku!” He called redundantly, as if he really even needed to ask. Riku found himself stumbling along to the beat of the music, not really certain what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
“Ha! You’ve got two left feet I swear. Come on, like this.” And then Sora took his hand and laid a palm at his back and Riku lost all his breath.


End file.
